


雞丁&雞米

by mexiletine



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexiletine/pseuds/mexiletine





	雞丁&雞米

封面  


01  
  
02  


03  


04  


05  


06  


07  


封底  


 

 

突發的七頁小短漫。

 

 

 


End file.
